


Реквием для убийцы

by NecRomantica



Category: Unknown Code (Webcomic)
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, OOC, Post-Canon, Romance, Roommates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: Новый код выставляет в Интернет интимные видео из личных коллекций, провоцируя волну самоубийств среди школьниц. Обычное дело для форсеров приобретает иной характер, когда в сеть попадает подделанное видео с Юн Филом. И Сон Чи Ю не может остаться в стороне.





	Реквием для убийцы

**Author's Note:**

> Мое знакомство с англопереводом "Неопознанного кода" закончилось, когда следующую главу мне предложили разблокировать за некие монетки. Так что фактически я не в курсе, чем там все закончилось, кто выжил, выжил ли кто вообще и все такое.
> 
> Но написать мне захотелось, еще пока читала на русском. И в итоге я выдала что-то вроде альтернативного пост-канона и наконец закрыла для себя этот гештальт (и блин, что ж у меня все меньше 10К не выходит, проклятье графомании какое-то?). 
> 
> Для тех, кто вдруг по каким-то неизвестным мне причинам решит читать.  
> 1\. Все плохо, вы можете оценить, насколько падает скилл, если не писать больше года.  
> 1\. Визуализация героев:  
> Сон Чи Ю (на верхнем фрейме) и Юн Фил (на нижнем): https://i.imgur.com/YqQP8OC.png  
> Хаммер: https://i.imgur.com/fCUWqCr.jpg  
> Суккуб: https://i.imgur.com/CE6TgqT.png  
> Су Ен: https://i.imgur.com/496hDAT.png  
> Бо Гван: https://i.imgur.com/Yzb1rQT.png  
> Эгни: https://i.imgur.com/5CVkPPn.png

— Какого хрена?! — Юн Фил отскакивает от холодильника, врезавшись спиной в открытую дверцу, отчего все стоявшие там бутылки падают на пол, а содержимое пакета с молоком, который он держал в руках, оказывается у него на футболке. На волосах. Даже на лице.

— Живу я здесь, вообще-то, — спокойно отвечает Сон Чи Ю. 

Он, если честно, и сам не понимает, почему им запретили расселиться: неопознанный код уничтожен, человечеству больше ничего не грозит, в том числе со стороны Сон Чи Ю — его нанопередатчик по-прежнему действует, и попробуй он хоть кого-нибудь убить, сам мигом превратится в жаркое. Однако Суккуб зачем-то настояла, что он должен остаться в одной квартире с этим зашуганным кретином, и Сон Чи Ю пришлось согласиться — тем более, во время просьбы Суккуб не раз напомнила про нанопередатчик. Что уж она наговорила Юн Филу — не его дело.

— Живешь, да, но пугать-то не обязательно! — берет себя в руки Юн Фил и стирает ладонью молочный след со щеки.

— Это я пугаю? Вообще-то это ты торчишь за компом полночи, а потом шаришься в темноте, как привидение гребаное. Не думал, что пора бы сменить режим?

— А тебе-то что? Ты мне не мама.

— Ага. Свою маму ты зарезал, — с удовольствием напоминает Сон Чи Ю. — Кстати, не этим ножом, случайно?

Он вертит кухонным тесаком у Юн Фила перед лицом, и тот снова отскакивает, едва не споткнувшись о бутылку кетчупа.

— Ублюдок, — цедит он.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, — ухмыляется Сон Чи Ю и, захватив с собой нож, батон хлеба и банку с арахисовым маслом, уходит в комнату.

Какое-то время он слушает, как Юн Фил убирается на кухне, а потом надевает наушники и ложится в кровать. На самом деле, все не так плохо. Они вполне уживаются: Юн Фил ходит за продуктами и готовит, Сон Чи Ю отвечает за порядок — за исключением форс-мажоров, вроде сегодняшнего. Они почти не разговаривают друг с другом, и это даже хорошо — Сон Чи Ю не интересует общение с кем-то интеллектом чуть выше табуретки. Другие форсеры их тоже не беспокоят, если не считать тех двоих, с которыми Юн Фил трется в школе, но это опять же никак не затрагивает Сон Чи Ю.

Пожалуй, его жизнь после “кода” стала еще лучше прежней. Он даже несколько раз отмечал, что и убивать никого не тянет, и дело даже не в нанопередатчике. Просто не тянет. Взрослеет, наверное.

— Сон Чи Ю! — оживают наушники голосом Суккуба. Сперва Сон Чи Ю думает, что это просто сон. В конце концов, с чего бы этой девице обращаться к нему лично? — Сон Чи Ю, не вздумай меня игнорировать!

— А? — он нехотя открывает глаза. — Это правда ты?

— Правдивее некуда. Где Юн Фил?

Сон Чи Ю задумывается. Шума с кухни он не слышит, может, этот кретин пошел мусор выносить? Или решил для разнообразия поспать ночью?

— Не знаю, я ему сторож, что ли? — говорит он и добавляет быстро. — Я его не трогал, если что.

— Разумеется не трогал, иначе бы мы с тобой не беседовали так мило, — хмыкает Суккуб. — Ладно, придется рассказать тебе, а ты передашь ему, когда объявится.

— Что рассказать? — настораживается Сон Чи Ю.

— У нас проблема, — в миг серьезнеет Суккуб. — Новый код.

— Что?! Мы же остановили прошлый! Как кто-то мог создать код такого уровня так быстро?

— А я и не говорила, что он такого же уровня. Он слабее. Но бьет прицельно. В общем, слушай…

Сон Чи Ю садится, подоткнув подушку под спину. Вот и накрылась хорошая жизнь медным тазом.

***  
— Я не совсем понял, — начинает Юн Фил, и Сон Чи Ю закатывает глаза: он повторил то, что рассказала Суккуб, раз эдак пятьсот, что тут можно еще не понять? — Получается, этот код вытаскивает личные… кхм… эротические записи людей и выкладывает их на все доступные сетевые ресурсы?

— Да.

— И из-за этого люди потом кончают жизнь самоубийством?

— Да.

— Но почему?

Сон Чи Ю уже всерьез думает: если отрезать Юн Филу палец или ухо, нанопередатчик сочтет это за покушение на убийство? Если так, это просто жестоко, потому что он уже зверски устал терпеть такую непроглядную тупость.

— Понимаешь, мой юный недоразвитый друг… — начинает он.

— Эй, я тебя на год старше! И мы не друзья! — вспыхивает Юн Фил.

— Значит, насчет недоразвитого ты спорить не будешь? — улыбается Сон Чи Ю, с наслаждением наблюдая за красными пятнами, выступающими у Юн Фила на щеках. — Так вот, представь себе школьницу, такую непорочную девчушку. Ее любят в классе, учителя в ней души не чают, родители радуются отличным отметкам. А ее парень, которому она ни в чем не может отказать, однажды предлагает снять кое-какое видео, так, для себя, на память.

— Какое видео? — с набитым ртом интересуется Юн Фил.

— Ты серьезно? — спрашивает Сон Чи Ю. — Нет, правда, не прикалываешься?

Юн Фил мотает головой.

— Нет, я скажу Суккубу, пусть кто-нибудь другой этим занимается. Если когда-нибудь они все-таки решат засадить меня за решетку, не хочу, чтобы к убийствам добавили еще и растление даунов.

Он порывается встать из-за стола, но Юн Фил удерживает его за запястье.

— Стой. Я понял. Они трахаются на этом видео, да?

— Господи, Юн Фил! — вскрикивает Сон Чи Ю. — Ты правда сказал “трахаются”? Подожди, я за диктофоном сбегаю, это нужно записать!

— Хватит уже! — рычит Юн Фил. — Что происходит дальше?

— Нет, ты серьезно знаешь такие слова? — смеется Сон Чи Ю. — Прости, недооценил. Так вот, видео, где они трахаются, иногда даже с фантазией, представь, и такое бывает, совершенно случайно попадает в сеть. И его видят все. Одноклассники, учителя, родители. Как ты думаешь, каково девушке?

— Погано, — хмуро отвечает Юн Фил.

— Не то слово! Потому что дальше происходит следующее. Из всеобщей любимицы она превращается в отброса. Ее травят, обзывают шлюхой или чем покрепче, а ее парень… никак не может доказать, что видео выложил не он.

— И они расстаются.

— Ага. Но легче после этого не становится, ведь механизм запущен. И в итоге заканчивает наша умница и красавица прыжком с крыши небоскреба. Или под поезд в метро. Или…

— Все, я понял, — Юн Фил обрывает полет его фантазии. — И при чем здесь мы?

— Пока что Суккуб сказала выяснить, нет ли в нашей школе таких “везучих” девчонок. Они там наверху пытаются определить, как именно работает код, дальнейшие указания будут потом.

— Ясно. Значит, идем в школу, — Юн Фил встает из-за стола, быстро хватает под мышку куртку, забрасывает рюкзак на плечо и уходит.

Сон Чи Ю остается один на один с грязной посудой, но его это не волнует: Юн Фил до сих пор не освоил езду на мотоцикле, а значит, до школы Сон Чи Ю все равно доберется первым.

***  
— Идет, идет, — бормочет один из парней, столпившихся у входа в школу. — Эй, Мун Джи Хи, а у меня в рот не возьмешь?

— Ты в этом хороша, судя по видео, — поддерживает второй.

— Отвалите!

Девушка пытается отпихнуть парней и пройти в здание, но те хватают ее за руки, не дают и шагу ступить. 

Сон Чи Ю убеждает себя, что это всего лишь задание. Что ему нет никакого дела до ревущей малолетки: в конце концов, сама виновата, не надо было соглашаться на подобные съемки. И все же когда один из бугаев задирает на девчонке юбку и звонко шлепает по ягодице, Сон Чи Ю не выдерживает.

— А со мной такое повторить не рискнешь? — спрашивает он, подойдя ближе. — Или кишка тонка?

— Прости, приятель, я не по этой части! — ухмыляется бугай, но девчонку отпускает, и та в слезах убегает в школу.

— Ну да, тебя только малолетки интересуют, я уже понял, — смеется Сон Чи Ю. — Для этого, кстати, тоже специальное словечко существует. Сказать, какое?

— Ну скажи, раз уж решил попрощаться с зубами, — криво ухмыляется бугай.

— Подойди поближе — и скажу.

Сон Чи Ю отлично знает таких парней: их медом не корми, только дай нарваться на драку. Вот и сейчас бугай подходит вплотную, нависает над ним всеми двумя метрами роста и спрашивает с ухмылкой победителя:

— Ну и что там за словечко?

— Труп, — говорит Сон Чи Ю, врезав коленом тому в живот. 

Не давая опомниться, он с размаху бьет по лицу, и прощание с зубами все же происходит. Друзья у бугая оказываются не из робких — и не из слишком тупых — поэтому набрасываются всей кучей. Но этого мало.

Сон Чи Ю дерется как танцует — уроки капоэйры от Страйдера не прошли даром. Он слышит, как ломаются чужие кости, наслаждается запахом брызжущей в лицо крови, и чувствует, как с каждой следующей секундой, с каждым новым ударом в податливое, несопротивляющееся тело, уходит контроль. В висках набатом колотится “убей, убей, убей”, под рукой нет ножа, зато находится камень, и он заносит руку, уже представляя, как хрустнет череп и чужие мозги выльются на асфальт.

Он не успевает ударить: кто-то с силой вцепляется в его запястье и буквально оттаскивает от груды почти поверженных противников.

— Сдохнуть решил? — зло кричит на него Юн Фил, и сознание постепенно проясняется.

Сон Чи Ю выпускает камень, смотрит пустым взглядом на избитых учеников — те, кто способен еще стоять на ногах, пытаются унести тех, кто уже без сознания, — а потом поворачивается к Юн Филу:

— Почему?

— Что почему?

— Почему не дал добить этих ублюдков?

— В тебе нанопередатчик, который размажет тебя, если ты кого-то убьешь, забыл? — раздраженно бурчит Юн Фил.

— А тебе не пофиг? 

В ответ Юн Фил бьет его по лицу, сильно, так что из носа мгновенно начинает идти кровь.

— А это за что?! — не выдерживает Сон Чи Ю.

— Мы идем в травмпункт. И нужно убедить всех, что на тебя напали первыми. Так что хватит уже тут рассиживаться!

Сон Чи Ю покорно плетется за ним, зажимая пальцами разбитый нос. Нет, Юн Фил, разумеется, конченый придурок, способный наложить в штаны, испугавшись собственной тени, но в такие моменты Сон Чи Ю не знает, что и думать. Ведь если его не станет, Юн Филу только лучше будет. Да он праздник закатит на радостях! Тогда зачем предотвращать неизбежное?

Сон Чи Ю ненавидит что-то не понимать. Особенно когда это чувство появляется рядом с тем, кто до этого был для него простым, как задача по арифметике из учебника для дошкольников. Что ж, загадки — это всегда интересно. Особенно, когда находишь отгадки.

***  
Как ни странно, им верят: и медсестра, и директор, и даже школьная охрана подтверждают, что группа во главе с Бугаем неоднократно ввязывалась в драки с младшими учениками. Теперь, видимо, взялась и за старшеклассников. И ни у кого не возникает вопросов, как вышло так, что на все повреждения у членов банды — кого-то даже на скорой увезли — у их противников один разбитый нос на двоих. Ну, это и к лучшему.

Сон Чи Ю вручают пакет со льдом и освобождают от занятий. Юн Филу, узнав, что они живут вместе, приказывают доставить пострадавшего домой — мало ли, проявятся симптомы черепно-мозговой травмы, тогда, конечно, придется вызывать врачей. Но пока что они сидят в медицинском кабинете и угрюмо молчат. Сон Чи Ю — потому что нос болит, хотя медсестра и сказала, что он не сломан, Юн Фил — просто так.

— Мун Джи Хи, — первым нарушает молчание Сон Чи Ю.

— Что? — поворачивается к нему Юн Фил.

— Так зовут девочку. Ее видео попало в сеть, и эти ублюдки стали лезть к ней.

— Так ты их поэтому отделал? — усмехается Юн Фил. — Заступился за принцессу.

— Я их отделал, потому что хотел убить, принцесса ни при чем, — фыркает Сон Чи Ю. 

— Ну разумеется, Прекрасный принц Сон Чи Ю, — смеется Юн Фил.

— Заткнись, а то тоже подправлю тебе нос, — бурчит Сон Чи Ю. — Черт, у меня уже все лицо отмерзло из-за этой хрени!

— Это потому что ты ее к лицу прижал, а нужно только к носу.

— Ну давай, добрый доктор, научи меня лечить ушибы.

Неожиданно Юн Фил не воспринимает его слова, как подколку: двигается ближе, забирает пакет и прикладывает его так, что холодные кубики теперь касаются только переносицы. Сон Чи Ю замирает: он чувствует лишь запах крови в носу, но зато видит сосредоточенное лицо Юн Фила, ощущает его горячее дыхание на заледеневших щеках, и бедро, упирающееся в кушетку в опасной близости от паха Сон Чи Ю.

Это… интересно.

Потому что, думая о Юн Филе, Сон Чи Ю может найти сто синонимов слову кретин, но сейчас он осознает, что Юн Фил красивый. И эту мысль никак не хочется переиначивать. Ему все еще неприятно понимать, что он жив сейчас только благодаря тому, что Юн Фил успел вовремя, но и это отходит на второй план.

Юн Фил красивый. У него правильные черты лица, губы, до которых хочется дотронуться пальцами — а, может, и не только, — волосы, мягкие на вид, интересно, на ощупь тоже? А еще ключицы — острые и на удивление хрупкие. Сон Чи Ю не раз слышал, как ломаются эти кости, но ему ни разу всерьез не хотелось сломать Юн Фила. Такое с ним, пожалуй, впервые.

— Ты мог избавиться от меня уже сегодня, — хриплым от долгого молчания голосом произносит он. — Зачем влез?

— А кто бы тогда спасал Мун Джи Хи и всех остальных девочек? — спрашивает Юн Фил. 

— Ты гений среди форсеров, думаешь, не справился бы сам? Да и Суккуб наверняка быстро подогнала бы мне замену. Хаммера, например.

— Черт, не напоминай про Хаммера! — фыркает Юн Фил. — Не представляешь, каких трудов мне стоило убедить ее, чтобы остался ты, а не он!

Сон Чи Ю думает, что ослышался.

— Она предлагала тебе выбор?

— Да.

— И ты выбрал серийного убийцу вместо хакера-социопата?

— Он, вообще-то, был еще и сталкером! И достал меня своими сладостями!

— Ты прикалываешься. Никто в здравом уме не выбрал бы меня, — Сон Чи Ю сам удивлен тому, что говорит.

— Ну, значит, не такой уж здравый у меня ум, — пожимает плечами Юн Фил. — К тому же, ты пока не пытался зарезать меня во сне, значит, возможно, я и не прогадал.

Он встает, но Сон Чи Ю хватает его за край толстовки и вынуждает сесть обратно. Он не знает, временное ли это помутнение рассудка, жажда неизведанного или последствия все-таки заработанной черепно-мозговой травмы, но ему кажется: не попробует сейчас — не решится уже никогда.

— Эй, что ты?.. — Юн Фил не успевает договорить.

Сон Чи Ю прижимается к его губам, после пакета со льдом они похожи на раскаленные угли, но это приятно. Юн Фил дергается, пытаясь отстраниться, но успокаивается, когда Сон Чи Ю закапывается пальцами ему в волосы и тянет на себя. Целуется Юн Фил неважно, впрочем, Сон Чи Ю не с чем сравнивать, ему все нравится: и то, как ощущаются языком мельчайшие трещинки на его губах, и тяжесть его тела, буквально вминающего Сон Чи Ю в кушетку. И то, что Юн Фил пытается вести, а Сон Чи Ю ему это позволяет. Они сталкиваются языками, потом зубами, и Юн Фил недовольно стонет, но не разрывает поцелуй. Напротив, глубже проталкивает язык в рот Сон Чи Ю и забирается ладонями ему под рубашку.

Это все так нелепо: делать что-то подобное в медицинском кабинете, куда в любой момент может нагрянуть медсестра или очередной травмированный ученик. Но именно это придает происходящему привкус опасности — почти такой же, как убить кого-то, когда за стеной дома припаркована полицейская машина, где пара копов обсуждает вчерашний турнир по шорт-треку. Сон Чи Ю чувствует, как напрягшийся член норовит продырявить брюки, но еще приятнее ощущать твердость, упирающуюся в бедро, когда Юн Фил трется об него, не прекращая целовать, отчаянно и жадно.

Именно поэтому Сон Чи Ю не сразу приходит в себя, когда Юн Фил отпихивает его и рычит:

— Ты что творишь вообще? Сдурел?

— Что-то ты поздно спохватился, — усмехается Сон Чи Ю. — Или испугался?

— Ничего я не испугался. Просто мне и так с тобой проблем хватает.

— Это проблема? Так давай решим ее прямо сейчас.

— Не собираюсь я ничего с тобой решать! — цедит Юн Фил. — Ты мне вообще противен, если ты не заметил!

— О, я заметил! — Сон Чи Ю многозначительно смотрит на его выпирающий сквозь ткань джинсов член.

— Домой, калека, — Юн Фил встает и отшвыривает пакет со льдом в раковину.

— Это кто еще калека! — ворчит Сон Чи Ю, но послушно выходит следом за ним из кабинета и даже не сопротивляется предложению бросить мотоцикл и дойти до дома пешком.

***  
— Мун Джи Хи, говорите? — спрашивает Суккуб. — Сейчас проверю.

Она исчезает с экрана, комната утопает в мягком полумраке, и все почти здорово. Не считая того, что они с Юн Филом не обсуждали случившееся, да и вообще не разговаривали с тех пор, как вернулись. Юн Фил привычно приготовил ужин, Сон Чи Ю пропылесосил и даже обнаружил за холодильником пару банок со специями, которые ночью не нашел Юн Фил. И все. Никаких тебе признаний или хотя бы намека на продолжение банкета.

Не то чтобы Сон Чи Ю так сильно этого хотелось. Хотя кому он врет — хотелось. И хочется даже сейчас, когда смотрит в подсвеченный неоном затылок Юн Фила. Он ни хрена, ни капельки не понимает, что за чертовщина с ним творится. Как парень, которого еще вчера он готов был грохнуть за безнадежную тупость, вдруг превратился в его мокрую мечту? И что теперь делать? Сон Чи Ю предполагает, что Юн Фил вряд ли обрадуется, обнаружив себя связанным в каком-нибудь подвале, где Сон Чи Ю сможет проделать с ним все, что вздумается, и наконец успокоиться. Это ведь всего лишь естественные физиологические потребности, ничего больше. Удовлетворишь их — и дело с концом. 

Нет, подвал не катит, тут требуется что-то другое. Что-то, чего Сон Чи Ю не умеет. Но должен разобраться и научиться, иначе это наваждение грозит свести его с ума.

— Мы опоздали, ребятки, — грустно сообщает Суккуб. — Буквально час назад Мун Джи Хи повесилась у себя в квартире. Дело уже забрала полиция, про код они, конечно еще не в курсе…

— Черт! Черт-черт-черт! — Юн Фил отправляет в нокдаун подушку и выбегает из комнаты.

— Рыдать пошел, — говорит Сон Чи Ю.

— И напрасно, — задумчиво произносит Суккуб. — А может, и нет. Потому что у меня для вас есть еще кое-что. Неприятное, честно говоря.

— Еще видео? — спрашивает Сон Чи Ю.

— Да. Уверен, что хочешь посмотреть?

— Что я, порнухи в своей жизни не видел? — хмыкает Сон Чи Ю.

— Если бы это была простая порнуха… — вздыхает Суккуб. — Но ты сам вызвался, я предупреждала.

Картинка на экране сменяется, и Сон Чи Ю мгновенно узнает декорации. Это — медицинский кабинет в их школе, а действующие лица… Себя он узнает, но прическа скрывает лицо, так что принять его можно за кого угодно. А вот Юн Фила видно как на ладони. Сон Чи Ю смотрит на их поцелуи и объятья, замечая, как из подушки, в которую вцепился ногтями, уже начинает лезть пух. Пока все не так страшно, просто двое парней лижутся на кушетке. И по идее, хуже стать не должно, но что-то идет не так. Юн Фил раздевается, медленно, словно каждым движением заводя партнера сильнее, полностью избавляется от одежды. Сон Чи Ю понимает, что видео подделано, но не может оторвать взгляд. Все, что он хотел бы провернуть с Юн Филом, сделал этот мастер фальсификаций. Все прикосновения, поцелуи и стоны, принадлежащие только ему, Юн Фил с видео дарит другому парню.

Это все равно возбуждает, потому что влечет за собой совсем другие фантазии. Но Сон Чи Ю берет себя в руки и досматривает видео до момента, когда Юн Фил кончает, сжимаясь вокруг чужого члена. Экран гаснет, оставляя Сон Чи Ю безудержный гнев.

— Это подделка, — цедит он в лицо вновь появившейся Суккуб.

— Даже если так, завтра это увидят многие, мы перехватили видео, когда оно уже начало распространяться. У Юн Фила будут большие неприятности.

— Вы выяснили, кто стоит за этим?

— Мы работаем.

— Так работайте лучше! — Сон Чи Ю отбрасывает подушку в дальний угол комнаты и принимается мерить ее шагами.

— Сон Чи Ю. Я, конечно, понимаю, что странно просить тебя от таком… Именно тебя… Но ты знаешь, пока что ни один из случаев с обнародованием подобных видео не закончился хорошо.

— Юн Фил не умрет, — цедит Сон Чи Ю. — Но у меня встречный вопрос. Когда мы найдем ублюдка, который все это проворачивает, когда я столкнусь с ним лицом к лицу, а я это сделаю… Ты отключишь нанопередатчик?

— Насовсем? — настораживается Суккуб.

— Не обязательно. Мне хватит и десяти минут. Но даже если ты откажешься, я все равно убью этого мудака, усекла?

***  
Первую линию обороны берет на себя Бо Гван со своей шайкой. Полдня Сон Чи Ю только и слышит со всех сторон: “Эй, ты как моего друга назвал, уебок?” и звуки впечатывающихся в лица кулаков. Но только на полдня их и хватает, потом все разбредаются, кто в больницу, кто в полицию.

В школьных новостях без конца повторяют, что все видео были сфальсифицированы, и показанное на них не правда, но подросткам, кажется, плевать, они уже втянулись в игру “затрави ближнего своего”. Сон Чи Ю не перестает удивляться, почему именно его среди всех этих малолетних ублюдков считают самым жестоким, да на его счету меньше смертей, чем у любого из горластых обличителей, косвенно виновных в куче самоубийств.

На перемене в классе всегда остаются только Сон Чи Ю и Иль Су, который не упускает возможности пройти еще пару уровней в одной из своих многочисленных игрушек. Поэтому когда Су Ен вбегает в класс, на Сон Чи Ю она даже внимания не обращает.

— Иль Су! — вопит она. — Эй, да сними уже свои чертовы очки! Юн Фил там… я боюсь, что он сделает что-нибудь…

— Подерется? — недоуменно спрашивает тот. — Эх, жаль Бо Гвана увели…

— Ты вообще-то тоже его друг, придурок! Так и будешь сидеть здесь?

— А что я могу сделать?

Сон Чи Ю выскакивает из класса, не дослушав их перепалку: с такими друзьями Юн Филу и врагов не нужно. 

На втором этаже столпилась половина школы, когда Сон Чи Ю пробирается сквозь толпу горланящих: “Педик! Говномес! Скажи, с кем это ты там развлекался, а, Юн Фил?”, то видит Юн Фила, стоящего у открытого окна.

— Прыгать бесполезно, второй этаж, только ноги переломаешь, — говорит он.

— Я и не собирался, — отвечает Юн Фил. — Просто подышать хотел, но эти уроды и здесь достали.

— Ну давай, Юн Фил, скажи, кто еще у нас пидорас! — словно в ответ выкрикивает кто-то из толпы.

Сон Чи Ю жмурится до красных пятен под веками, которые быстро обретают форму отрубленных голов, фонтанов крови и кучи мертвых тел. Ему хочется смести всех этих шумных уродов одним ударом, жаль, они не в игре, и у него нет ни длинного меча, ни гигантской пушки. У него есть только помутившиеся в последние пару дней мозги, которые отчего-то реагируют на оскорбления в сторону Юн Фила слишком остро.

Поэтому Сон Чи Ю сначала делает, а потом уже понимает, что. Губы у Юн Фила искусанные, но все равно горячие, да он весь — сплошной огонь, заболел, что ли, стоять тут на ветру? Сон Чи Ю плевать. Он прижимает Юн Фила к себе и целует глубоко и долго, до тех пор, пока тот не перестает стоять столбом и обнимает его в ответ.

Голоса сливаются в белый шум, Сон Чи Ю уже не слышит оскорблений, которые теперь несутся и в его адрес. Он ощущает только бешеный стук сердца Юн Фила через слои одежды и острое желание увести его отсюда, спрятать ото всех ублюдков и долго, со вкусом втрахивать в кровать.

Именно когда он в красках представляет себе, как будет это делать, Юн Фил отпихивает его и цедит:

— Свихнулся? У нас и так дерьма в жизни навалом!

Сон Чи Ю вытирает влажные губы тыльной стороной ладони и оборачивается к толпе.

— Так вот с кем ты зажигал на том видео? — хохочет один из парней, стоявший ближе всех.

Ему и достается первый удар. Еще пару человек Сон Чи Ю сносит с ног, пробивая дорогу к выходу, а потом поворачивается к Юн Филу:

— Так и будешь там стоять или пойдем уже разгребать дерьмо?

***  
Дом словно имеет над Юн Филом особую власть: стоит тому переступить порог квартиры, как вся смелость испаряется из него, словно гелий из проткнутого воздушного шарика. Он запирается в комнате и даже не приходит готовить ужин. Сон Чи Ю вынужден справляться сам, но даже следуя всем инструкциям в интернете, у него выходит не мясной пирог, а какой-то жуткий сгусток подгоревшей слизи. 

Юн Фил спит, когда Сон Чи Ю заходит, чтобы позвать его на ужин. Первым порывом Сон Чи Ю хочет стащить с него одеяло, зная, что после этого тот наверняка вскочит и еще долго будет материться. Но он удерживается. Садится на край кровати и долго смотрит в безмятежное лицо спящего. 

Таким Юн Фил ему тоже нравится. 

Нравится. Сон Чи Ю никак не освоится с этой мыслью. Все, что нравилось ему до этого, было связано с оружием, убийствами, кровью. И никогда — с человеком. 

Это непривычно — не воспринимать кого-то как еще одну жертву. Непривычно срываться с катушек, видя, как того, кто тебе нравится, унижают, мешают спокойно жить. И непривычно ощущать свою беспомощность. Даже в бою с неопознанным кодом, зная, что Юн Фил круче всех форсеров вместе взятых, Сон Чи Ю все равно знал свои сильные и слабые стороны. Он мог работать в одиночку, он научился сражаться в команде, в том числе, и в паре с тем же Юн Филом.

Жизнь оказывается посложнее какой-то там игры.

Он поправляет сбившееся одеяло, накрывая Юн Фила почти с головой, а потом пересаживается за его компьютер. Нужные координаты найти несложно, сталкер на то и сталкер, чтобы писать объекту своего влечения по сто раз на дню. К удовлетворению Сон Чи Ю большинство сообщений Юн Фил сразу отправляет в корзину.

— Ну привет, Хаммер, — набирает Сон Чи Ю.

Ответ приходит мгновенно, словно Хаммер уже давно написал его и только держал палец на кнопке “отправить”.

— Юн Фил!  
— Давно не списывались!  
— Как ты?  
— А, прости, я знаю, как ты.  
— Хреновая ситуация!  
— Мне очень жаль.  
— Тебе, наверное, совсем не до игр сейчас?

От обилия сообщений у Сон Чи Ю рябит в глазах, поэтому он быстро решает прервать этот поток сознания:

— Это не Юн Фил. Это Сон Чи Ю.

— Сон Чи Ю?

Хаммер не ставит никаких особых смайлов, но Сон Чи Ю и без них понимает: тому неприятно. Ведь именно его Юн Фил вынудил съехать, решив, что из Сон Чи Ю выйдет более удобный сосед. Сон Чи Ю не сдерживает улыбки. Пустячок, а приятно.

— Он самый. 

— И что тебе нужно, Сон Чи Ю?

— Я вижу, ты уже в курсе, что у Юн Фила проблемы.

— Ага. А я предупреждал, что с тобой ему ничего хорошего можно не ждать, а он не послушал.

— И ты наверняка в курсе, что видео подделано, — давит злость Сон Чи Ю.

— Допустим. И?

— Мне нужно найти того, кто стоит за всем этим. Ты можешь это сделать.

— Неужели? Этим ведь занимается Суккуб? Если она еще не справилась, что могу я, простой хакер?

— Чего ты хочешь? — переходит прямиком к делу Сон Чи Ю.

Ответа от Хаммера приходится ждать долго, а когда он наконец приходит, Сон Чи Ю хочется разнести компьютер вдребезги.

В мессенджере висит одно лишь слово. “Его”.

— Нет, — мысленно говорит себе Сон Чи Ю. Он готов на любой уговор, кроме этого. Делиться Юн Филом он не собирается ни с кем.

— Забудь, — печатает он, а затем стирает всю переписку.

Ну что ж, попытка не пытка.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — раздается сонный голос Юн Фила за спиной.

— Да вот, ужинать тебя пришел позвать, — натягивает на лицо улыбку Сон Чи Ю.

— Ну, тогда пошли ужинать, — вздыхает Юн Фил, выбираясь из кровати. Все в его движениях говорит, что если он еще не сломан, то критически близок к этому. И Сон Чи Ю впервые задумывается: неужели чинить настолько сложнее, чем ломать?.

***  
— Ты приготовил это сам? — Юн Фил удивленно смотрит на кусок подгоревшего пирога в тарелке.

— Ну да. Взял рецепт в сети, — пожимает плечами Сон Чи Ю. — Если не хочешь, там еще роллы с тунцом остались. Вчерашние.

— Нет, я съем, — отвечает Юн Фил и мужественно запихивает пирог в рот. Сон Чи Ю следит за его лицом, тот даже не морщится, медленно пережевывает, а потом говорит: — Не так уж и плохо. Тебе бы практики побольше.

— Думаю, тут скорее помог бы хороший учитель, — Сон Чи Ю сам не понимает, что несет, еще вчера ему и в голову не приходило осваивать кулинарное искусство. — А я способный ученик.

— Это намек?

— Типа того.

— Какую игру ты затеял? — неожиданно спрашивает Юн Фил, отложив вилку в сторону.

— О чем ты?

— Лезешь ко мне, перед одноклассниками заступаешься, теперь вот пироги мне печешь. Что тебе нужно?

Сон Чи Ю смотрит на него, не моргая. Юн Фил говорит серьезно. Он, как обычно, ни черта не понимает. Магия дома, которая превращает его в тупоголового кретина, в действии. 

— Мне нужна твоя сила, чтобы разобраться с тем, кто запустил новый код, — отчеканивает Сон Чи Ю. Странно, но обманывать себя оказывается проще, чем он думал. — Для этого мне нужно, чтобы ты был здоров морально и физически.

— А, это, — Юн Фил переводит взгляд в тарелку и до конца ужина больше не произносит ни слова. А потом уходит в комнату и, похоже, опять ложится спать.

Сон Чи Ю не беспокоит его до утра, а сам мысленно настраивается на очередной день борьбы со школьными отбросами. Теперь и он под ударом, и надеется, что сможет полностью взять все на себя, чтобы от Юн Фила окончательно отвязались.

С этой мыслью он просыпается и встает к завтраку, вот только завтрака нет. Юн Фила тоже нет, и это первый раз, когда тот уходит, не предупредив. Сон Чи Ю обходит всю квартиру в поисках записки или хоть какого-то намека на то, где искать этого тупоголового ушлепка. И только в последний момент замечает на компьютере Юн Фила сообщение от Хаммера:

— Сон Чи Ю, солнышко, как настроение? Кстати, ты уж не обижайся, но, кажется, я победил!

***  
— Ты не можешь убить Хаммера! — кричит в наушнике Суккуб, но ее почти не  
слышно, потому что Сон Чи Ю гонит мотоцикл на пределе скорости. — Я дала тебе добро только на одного ублюдка!

— А если он и есть этот ублюдок? Он компьютерный гений, он уже доказывал, что способен внедрять свой код в чужие мозги! Так что мешает ему снова провернуть то же самое? Заставить всех забыть о том, что они видели запись с Юн Филом, вот только какую цену Юн Филу придется за это заплатить?

— Это не Хаммер, — отвечает Суккуб.

— Я все равно наведаюсь в его клоповник, — шипит Сон Чи Ю.

— Нанопередатчик, — напоминает Суккуб.

— Да пошла ты! — Сон Чи Ю выдергивает наушник и выбрасывает на проезжую часть.

Он выбивает дверь квартиры Хаммера ногой, игнорируя вопли соседей, которые, впрочем, не так уж и сильно возмущаются. И замирает посреди погрязшей в коробках из-под пиццы, проводах и прочем мусоре комнате. Где-то в недрах этого бардака он замечает Юн Фила, но тот уже не здесь, а внутри игры. К которой Хаммер не спешит подключаться.

— Так и знал, что ты прискачешь, мальчик-зайчик! — смеется он.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — сжимает кулаки Сон Чи Ю.

— Пока ничего. Вопрос нужно ставить по-другому: что я собираюсь сделать с ним?

— И? — у Сон Чи Ю начинает сдавать терпение.

— Мы договорились на сто пятьдесят раундов. Во время которых я размажу его в пух и прах. Я очень долго готовился, я изучил все приемы, которые делали его таким крутым, и теперь-то уж я ему не проиграю! Запомни, сегодня великий день! День, когда “Прирожденный Герой” будет сброшен с пьедестала!

Хаммер гаденько посмеивается, а Сон Чи Ю в очередной раз задумываются: это его-то считают психом?

— То есть, я правильно понял: тебе мало того, что Юн Фила топчут все кому не лень из-за этого видео, ты решил растоптать его и в любимой игре? — спрашивает Сон Чи Ю.

— Я бы не делал из этого трагедии, в конце концов, у всех бывают взлеты и падения, — важно тянет Хаммер, запихивая в рот шоколадку.

— Однако он согласился играть с тобой честно, так?

— Да. Он играет сто пятьдесят раундов, а я помогаю найти того ублюдка с кодом.

— Я спросил, честно или нет?

— Ты такой нудный, — закатывает глаза Хаммер. — Надеюсь, ты утешишь его, когда он мне продует. Он ведь не просто так тебя выбрал.

По позвоночнику Сон Чи Ю словно электрический ток пробегает.

— А вот тебя и утешить некому, бедняжка. Сочувствую, — усмехается он и выскакивает из квартиры.

Интернет-кафе находится неподалеку, Сон Чи Ю тратит еще несколько минут, разбираясь с интерфейсом игры, прежде чем создает персонажа и подсоединяются к серверу, где сражаются Юн Фил с Хаммером. И вовремя: Юн Фил, изрядно побитый, сидит на коленях, опираясь на меч. Сон Чи Ю появляется прямо перед ним.

— Ты? — бормочет Юн Фил. — Но как?

— Как обычно пришел спасать твою драгоценную задницу! А теперь говори, как тут сражаться, и быстро, потому что этот ушлепок уже что-то кастует, — тараторит Сон Чи Ю.

— Карты, — отвечает Юн Фил. — Помнишь, он создавал нам продвинутые карты, когда мы сражались с кодом? Так вот, он взял идею отсюда.

— Ясно, — Сон Чи Ю тут же выдвигает весь набор карт — у персонажа первого уровня их до обидного мало. — Что мне использовать?

— Меч. Прыжок. Огонь, — командует Юн Фил. — Так собьешь его с толку.

Сон Чи Ю делает все, как он сказал, и персонаж Хаммера на миг исчезает в воронке, оставленной в земле огненным шаром.

— Уроды! Вдвоем против одного нечестно! — ноет он.

— А применять мои же приемы, только усиленные — честно? — орет Юн Фил.

— Почему ты не можешь сражаться? — спрашивает Сон Чи Ю.

— Все силы растратил на этого козла, нужно поднакопить. Отвлеки его пока.

— Как?

Ответ Сон Чи Ю услышать не успевает. Хаммер вылезает из воронки громилой размером в двухэтажный дом, и Сон Чи Ю едва отскакивает от огромного молота, которым тот собирается размозжить ему голову.

— Используй щит! — орет Юн Фил. — Крайняя карта! А потом стрелы и яд!

Сон Чи Ю снова слушается, и Хаммер, утыканный иголками стрел, сдувается до обычных размеров и подозрительно зеленеет. 

— Сволочи! — вопит он. — Я теперь колдовать не могу. Но зато я все еще могу уложить в рукопашную вас обоих. Я тренировался.

Его молот переливается золотом и выглядит увесистым, Хаммер начинает играючи раскручивать его из стороны в сторону, и по тому, что Юн Фил больше не отдает указаний, Сон Чи Ю понимает — карты теперь бесполезны. Только голая сила, только хардкор. 

Он не выдерживает и смеется: вот ты и прокололся, гений хренов!

— Игра еще не закончена! — проносится мимо Юн Фил с мечом в руках, и Сон Чи Ю кричит ему: 

— Создай мне такой же.

Оружие приятно ложится в руки, Юн Фил, кажется, даже зарядил его чем-то, похожим на лед, и они обступают Хаммера с двух сторон. Тот теряется, на кого нападать первым, поэтому ведется на свою извечную красную тряпку — Юн Фила. Тот отскакивает с места, куда приземляется тяжеленный молот, оставляет кровавую полосу на плече Хаммера. Сон Чи Ю пользуется моментом и разрубает того пополам.

Игровая графика выдает цифры: три победы Хаммера, четвертое поражение.

— Ты продул ему три раза? — хмурится Сон Чи Ю.

— Он выучил мои атаки! — парирует Юн Фил.

— Он же все равно слабак.

— Это вы слабаки! — стонет Хаммер. — Я еще отыграюсь, Прирожденный Герой.

Он исчезает с поля боя, а Юн Фил продолжает молча смотреть на Сон Чи Ю.

— Ну теперь-то что? — спрашивает Сон Чи Ю.

— Ничего. Спасибо, что помог. И… мне нужно вернуться, он обещал мне кое-что.

— Я могу подержать, если он вдруг откажется говорить, — предлагает Сон Чи Ю.

— Я не собираюсь его бить, — улыбается Юн Фил.

Спокойно. Искренне. И плевать, что это не он сам, а всего лишь игровой персонаж. Сон Чи Ю все равно нравится видеть его таким.

***  
— Значит, ничем он нам толком не помог, — вздыхает Сон Чи Ю, когда они рассаживаются за столом и устраивают конференцию с Суккубом.

— Ну почему же, это вполне ценные сведения, — говорит та. — Мы, составляя психологический портрет, основывались на стремлении собрать как можно больше жертв, а значит, наш парень должен быть жестоким, даже, возможно, сумасшедшим.

Сон Чи Ю все ждет, что Юн Фил скажет “Прям как Сон Чи Ю”, но тот молчит.

— Теперь будем копать в сторону человека с обидой на человечество. Спасибо за информацию, парни. Как будет что-то новое, сразу сообщу вам, — обрывает связь Суккуб.

— Почему ты не сказал ей? — спрашивает Сон Чи Ю.

— Что именно? — Юн Фил снова косит под дурачка, но на этот раз Сон Чи Ю уверен, что тот притворяется.

— Про домыслы Хаммера насчет того, что твой случай особенный. 

— Потому что это только домыслы, — жмет плечами Юн Фил. — И сейчас удобнее продвигать через СМИ идею, что все видео подделаны, так будет меньше жертв.

— Но подделано только одно. Ты все еще сомневаешься, что это личное?

— А тебе-то что? — огрызается Юн Фил и уходит в свою комнату.

Сон Чи Ю продолжает рисовать невидимые узоры пальцем на столе. Да, ему есть дело до того, что происходит с Юн Филом. Нет, он не может сказать об этом прямо. Потому что придется сказать и об остальном. Например, о том, как его бросает то в жар, то в холод, когда тот рядом, и как он ненавидит себя за эти ощущения. 

Он — одиночка, чертов псих, человек с вшитым нанопередатчиком, которого правительство контролирует путем постоянной угрозы уничтожения, просто не может заинтересоваться таким до отвращения правильным парнем, как Юн Фил. Да вообще никаким. Не в его это духе.

И все же это происходит. Сон Чи Ю слышит, как включается вода в душевой Юн Фила, и перед глазами сразу всплывают картины одна откровеннее другой. Нет, придурку, создавшему видео, до фантазии Сон Чи Ю как до Марса пешком. 

Он представляет, как снимает перчатки, чтобы коснуться ладонями мокрой кожи. Как вздрагивает от удивления Юн Фил, но не отталкивает. Сон Чи Ю хочет увидеть его, рассмотреть, но не препарировать. Его колотит от желания, поэтому он даже не останавливается, пока не подходит к двери душевой и не садится на пол возле нее. Закрывает глаза. Вдыхает льющийся из комнаты запах геля для душа: цитрусовый. Обычно от Юн Фила пахнет не так, обычно это хвоя и ментол, крем для бритья, должно быть. 

Сон Чи Ю нервно сглатывает и закрывает глаза. Он слышит, как Юн Фил двигается за стеной, переставляет пузырьки, меняет напор воды. Он там один, такой открытый и доступный, хоть прямо сейчас заходи и бери, но Сон Чи Ю себе этого не позволит.

Ему не нужна легкая добыча. Он больше не хочет брать, ломать и портить. 

Он, жмурясь, рвано дрочит себе, представляя, что это Юн Фил делает с ним.

Они сказали, что он свихнулся в семнадцать лет, когда стал самым молодым серийным убийцей в истории.

Они так облажались. Тогда он был в самом что ни на есть здравом уме.

Он свихнулся в семнадцать лет, когда наконец осмелился признаться самому себе, что влюбился.

***  
— Можно вопрос? — спрашивает Юн Фил.

— Конечно, кто ж тебе, дурачку, все расскажет, если не я, — ухмыляется Сон Чи Ю.

— Козел, — бурчит Юн Фил, раскладывая рыбные котлеты по тарелкам. — Я серьезно.

— Да спрашивай уже.

— Почему ты меня поцеловал?

Сон Чи Ю замирает, не донеся вилку до рта.

— Когда именно? В медицинском кабинете или перед половиной школы?

— Перед половиной школы — я понял, Бо Гван сказал, что так же сделал бы. — Но не сделал, думает Сон Чи Ю. Брехло этот твой Бо Гван, только от кулаков его и польза. — В кабинете.

— Захотел и поцеловал, — отвечает Сон Чи Ю. Есть как-то уже не тянет, хотя ужин вышел отменным, Юн Фил старался.

— Ты всегда делаешь, что хочешь?

— Да, — отвечает Сон Чи Ю, но желание бахвалиться мигом пропадает. — И нет.

Он встает, оставляя еду нетронутой, и уходит в свою комнату. Слышит, как Юн Фил прикрывает тарелки крышками, отсчитывает шаги и смотрит на него, застывшего на пороге.

— Нет, потому что ты хочешь прирезать меня во сне, но мешает нанопередатчик? — уточняет Юн Фил.

— Нет.

— Тогда?..

— Тебе понравилось то, что было в медицинском кабинете?

— Это было не неприятно, — подумав, отвечает Юн Фил. — Но это не значит, что я…

— Пидор, говномес и подстилка? — подсказывает Сон Чи Ю несколько выражений из лексикона озверевших школьников.

— Тебе обязательно быть таким мудаком? — огрызается Юн Фил. — Я серьезно поговорить хочу…

— Ну так говори, чего резину тянешь.

— Я не знаю, что сказать, — признается тот.

— Тогда, может, без разговоров обойдемся?

Сон Чи Ю подходит к нему, и Юн Фил инстинктивно отшатывается.

— Стой, — говорит Сон Чи Ю и протягивает руки к его лицу.

Юн Фил явно борется с собой, чтобы не шевелиться, и прикрывает глаза, когда Сон Чи Ю дотрагивается до него. Кожа под ладонями уже не такая гладкая, как после вчерашнего бритья, свежая щетина покалывает крохотными иголками, особенно когда Со Чи Ю касается губами подбородка Юн Фила. Трогает его языком, ведет выше и останавливается на плотно сжатых губах.

Он думает, что на этом все и закончится, потому что Юн Фил боится его до усрачки. Но ошибается. Тот открывает рот, впуская его язык, и отвечает, как тогда, на глазах у всей школы, отчаянно и жадно. Только теперь никто не смотрит на них, не отпускает сальных комментариев. Теперь Юн Фил — только для него, и Сон Чи Ю не собирается продувать этот шанс.

Сон Чи Ю отпускает его, позволяя себе просто смотреть в его лицо. Губы Юн Фила, припухшие и влажные, совсем не вызывают желания превратить их в улыбку Джокера. Напротив, Сон Чи Ю хочется терзать их, кусать, запоминать одуряющий вкус, но Юн Фил опережает его. Набрасывается, накрывая рот Сон Чи Ю своим, заражает вкусом крови и базилика из подливки для рыбы, и это даже круче зубной пасты или мятных леденцов, хотя Сон Чи Ю и не знает, откуда приходит в голову такое сравнение, он и целуется-то третий раз в жизни.

— Разденешься? — спрашивает Сон Чи Ю.

— А так нельзя? — спрашивает Юн Фил.

— Можно. Наверное. Делай как хочешь.

И Юн Фил стаскивает с себя толстовку вместе с футболкой. Сон Чи Ю едва удерживается от усмешки: этот придурок и дальше будет проверять его перед каждым действием или когда-нибудь все же отключит голову? А потом становится не до смеха. Он берет руки Юн Фила в свои, вытягивает, разглядывая продолговатые белые шрамы на запястьях:

— Кто? — спрашивает он.

— Сам, — отвечает Юн Фил.

— И зачем?

— Из-за отца. Хотел последовать за ним, мне все равно тут места не было.

— Дурак.

— Знаю. Мама тогда очень расстроилась.

Сон Чи Ю улавливает этот переход к самоуничижению, но словами не поможешь: то, что Юн Фил убил свою мачеху, навсегда останется с ним, код в этом виноват или нет. Но то, что об этом можно не вспоминать при каждом удобном случае — дело поправимое.

Он наклоняется и проводит языком по самому толстому шраму. Там кожа на вкус слабо отдает цитрусом. А еще она покрыта мелкими морщинками, каждую из которых Сон Чи Ю тщательно вылизывает. Перед глазами мельтешат бешеные точки, сердце в груди превращается во что-то огромное и неравнодушное.

Юн Фил дышит тяжело и часто, от его выдохов у Сон Чи Ю мурашки бегут по загривку. Он хочет взяться за следующую руку, но Юн Фил отдергивает ее и произносит хрипло:

— А у тебя есть шрамы?

Вместо ответа Сон Чи Ю начинает раздеваться. Ему немного неловко делать это под взглядом Юн Фила, хотя раньше, когда на это смотрели копы, впоследствие и украсившие его тело узором из ожогов от сигаретных окурков и ударов электрошокером, его совсем не волновала такая мелочь, как неловкость. Но с Юн Филом по-другому.

С ним, черт возьми, все по-другому. 

Сон Чи Ю снимает все сразу и не думает прикрываться. Он ждет отвращения, или страха, или еще какой смеси негативных эмоций, но Юн Фил подходит к нему и уверенно кладет руки на плечи. Он не боится.

— Ты когда-нибудь уже?.. — шепчет Юн Фил, щекотно тычась носом ему в шею.

— Нет, — отвечает Сон Чи Ю.

— И как мы тогда?..

— Разберемся.

Сон Чи Ю проводит ладонями по его бедрам, и Юн Фил принимается сражаться с ремнем на джинсах. Без одежды он еще красивее, сплошное скопление резких деталей и острых углов. Только плечи — широкие, но плавно округлые, и Сон Чи Ю не упускает шанса оставить на них пару засосов. Теперь на Юн Филе будут другие шрамы, пусть временные, но принадлежащие только Сон Чи Ю.

— Ты сделал меня юнфилосексуалом, дебил, — признается Сон Чи Ю, и ловит губами голодную усмешку.

На этот раз поцелуй выходит коротким и рваным, Сон Чи Ю мог бы мучить его еще долго, но Юн Фил сам толкает его на кровать и бормочет:

— Хочу потрогать твой член.

— Так трогай, зря я, что ли, раздевался? Ох, блядь… 

Сон Чи Ю выгибается, касаясь постели только лопатками и кончиками пальцев на ногах. Он и представить не мог, что это окажется так приятно. Юн Фил оглаживает его твердый член пальцами, медленно, изучающе, и это заводит. Пожалуй, хлеще, чем стрелять кому-то в голову или вспарывать глотку. Пожалуй, Сон Чи Ю больше не с чем сравнивать, потому что не случалось с ним ничего, даже отдаленно похожего.

Он тихо стонет, широко разведя колени, а Юн Фил дрочит ему, то сжимая кулак, то расслабляя ладонь. И смотрит — приглашающе прямолинейно. Словно выпрашивая: Дай мне. Дай мне все, что у тебя есть. 

Всего себя.

Сон Чи Ю отворачивается, зарывается лицом в подушку. Кровь стучит в висках, кипит в венах, живот покрывают мурашки. Руки Юн Фила трясутся от напряжения, снова бросая на него взгляд, Сон Чи Ю видит вздувшиеся мышцы, покрывшуюся испариной грудь и член, крупный и тяжелый, оставляющий на коже внизу живота влажный след при каждом движении.

Он садится, не мешая Юн Филу делать то, чем он явно увлечен, и слизывает каплю пота с его груди. Юн Фил стонет, и Сон Чи Ю идет дальше, лижет широко и мокро, от шеи до затвердевших сосков. Юн Фил сдается, расслабляет руку, и тогда Сон Чи Ю перекатывает его на спину.

— Я возьму у тебя в рот, — говорит он тому прямо в губы. — Пойдет?

— Черт… — выдыхает Юн Фил, и Сон Чи Ю решает, что этого достаточно, чтобы считать ответ положительным.

Он ныряет вниз, тут же окунаясь в густой соленый аромат, и сразу берет измученную, багряно-красную головку в рот. Юн Фил стискивает в кулаках простыни и снова, уже громче, выдыхает:

— Черт! Черт-черт-черт!

Сон Чи Ю его не слушает. У смазки одуряющий ядреный вкус, она разом обволакивает все рецепторы. Он закрывает глаза, опускается ниже, принимая все глубже, до самого горла. Потом сжимает яйца в ладони тугой горстью, и Юн Фил едва не подскакивает на кровати. Учись, мальчишка, думает Сон Чи Ю, когда начинает двигаться. Сперва медленно, выпуская изо рта понемногу и вбирая снова, потом ускоряется, плотным кольцом сжимая губы. Юн Фил уже всецело в его власти, в его руках и мыслях. Он мечется, бормоча что-то нечленораздельное себе под нос, и явно старается не двигать бедрами, хотя это не всегда удается.

Когда рот начинает приятно ныть от усталости, Сон Чи Ю соскальзывает с члена и перехватывает его рукой. Он продолжает неспешно дрочить, потому что не хочет, чтобы все закончилось быстро, а сам тем временем продолжает пробовать Юн Фила по-всякому: вылизывает подтянутый живот, трется губами о каменно твердые соски, легкими касаниями целует каждый длинный шрам на запястьях.

И сперва даже воспринимает прозвучавший вопрос как шум в ушах.

— Что? — переспрашивает он.

— Хочу тебя выебать, — хрипло произносит Юн Фил. — Пойдет?

Сон Чи Ю замирает на секунду, а потом улыбается:

— Ты сказал “выебать”? Я не ослышался?

— Нет, за диктофоном ты не пойдешь, — Юн Фил резко садится, обнимая его обеими руками, и целует, слизывая с уголков рта собственный вкус.

Пожалуй, впервые Сон Чи Ю становится не по себе. Не страшно, не стыдно, просто… Он наконец получает то, что хочет, и это не грозит ему тюрьмой, смертной казнью или ссылкой в одиночку до конца жизни.

Почему код не упоминал о таком, когда предлагал ему вечную жизнь и вечную свободу убивать всех, кого пожелает? Юн Фил всегда был прав, искусственному интеллекту никогда не понять, что на самом деле нужно обычному человеку.

— Ну давай уже, не томи, — говорит он.

— А ты не мог бы… — смущенно бормочет Юн Фил, сразу становясь похожим на себя прежнего. — Ну, лечь как-нибудь.

— Все для вас, — Сон Чи Ю плюхается на спину и разводит ноги, позволяя Юн Филу устроиться сверху. — Как я понимаю, смазка и гондоны для серийного убийцы не предусмотрены?

— Блядь. Блядь! — Юн Фил утыкается мокрым лбом ему в грудь и дышит тяжело и часто.

— Дай угадаю, дальше ты скажешь, что такого у тебя в принципе дома не водится?

— Нет. Я же говорил, что я никогда не!..

— Что, даже перспектив не было?

— Нет, — теперь Юн Фил прячет лицо явно потому, что не хочет показывать смущения в такой момент.

— Тогда давай так, я потерплю, — вздыхает Сон Чи Ю.

— Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты глотку себе перережешь и глазом не моргнешь, но это так не делается, — возмущается Юн Фил. 

— Тогда что ты предлагаешь, юный гений? — Сон Чи Ю усмехается и тут же замирает, чувствуя, как мокрый от чего-то — смазки? слюны? — палец надавливает на его вход, проникает совсем неглубоко.

Небольно. Просто непривычно. А вот когда к пальцу присоединяется язык, Сон Чи Ю хватает подушку и прижимает ее к лицу. Он знает, что Юн Фил делает, но сил смотреть, у него не хватает. И так даже приятнее — когда не видишь, только чувствуешь. Юн Фил имеет его языком, имеет уверенно и настойчиво, и одновременно — дрочит ему резко, без особого ритма.

Сон Чи Ю не ожидал подобной изобретательности, но ему некогда думать, насколько он недооценил Юн Фила. Он бездумно накрывает ладонью кулак, сжимающий его член, сплетает пальцы с пальцами Юн Фила и понимает: мало, слишком мало.

— Вставь уже, — бормочет он, зная, что голос глушит подушка.

Но Юн Фил слышит. Сон Чи Ю перехватывает свой член крепче и весь сжимается от предвкушения. Юн Фил вталкивается в него медленно, по чуть-чуть. Сон Чи Ю ощущает давящее скольжение, одновременно распирающее и недостаточное. Мало, до одури мало. 

— Полностью… давай, — цедит он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

И Юн Фил вламывается в него резко, забыв остатки страха и смущения, замирает на миг, чтобы отшвырнуть дурацкую подушку, а потом начинает двигаться. И тогда все наконец становится правильно. Так, как надо.

***  
— Знаешь, я бы так не бесился, будь то видео настоящим, — говорит Юн Фил, уставившись в потолок.

Сон Чи Ю, уже в который раз пытавшийся заснуть, открывает глаза. У этого “Прирожденного Героя” еще хватает сил болтать после всего, что они вытворили? Монстр. Просто монстр.

— Да прям уж, — бормочет он, выше натягивая одеяло. — Так вот прям и сознался бы перед всей школой, что спишь с парнем?

— Ну, было бы неловко, конечно. Но я хотя бы знал, что плачу за свои поступки. За то, на что сам решился.

— Он или она снимали людей, которые знать не знали, что их снимают. И что-то никто из жертв не подумал, что это всего лишь их реальные поступки. Подумали, что сигануть с крыши проще.

— Люди слабые, — отвечает Юн Фил. — Не идеальные. Но это не значит, что их стоит так наказывать.

Сон Чи Ю отпихивает одеяло, поворачивается к нему и подпирает голову локтем.

— Ну вот ты такой сильный и идеальный, что собираешься делать теперь? 

Юн Фил смотрит него из-под прикрытых век. Молчит долго, а потом тянется и коротко целует в уголок губы.

— Разберемся.

Сон Чи Ю закатывает глаза, а потом накрывает их обоих одеялом с головой. Пожалуй, такой ответ ему нравится. Не хотелось бы, чтобы после всего случившегося Юн Фил в ужасе попросил отселения. В конце концов, он еще не научил Сон Чи Ю готовить этот дурацкий пирог.

***  
— Суккуб уверена, что этот некто — из нашей школы, — Бо Гван так яростно машет кулаком, что едва не сбивает стакан с коктейлем Сон Чи Ю на колени. — Все остальные записи были сделаны с помощью разных приборов, не вызывающих подозрений: стиральных машин, телевизоров, музыкальных центров. И только запись из школы снята настоящей камерой слежения.

— Почему он не в школе? — игнорируя Бо Гвана, спрашивает Сон Чи Ю у Эгни, которого тот тоже зачем-то приволок в кафе.

— Отстранили, — пожимает плечами тот. — Что, кстати, только идет на пользу группе. Еще неделя репетиций, и мы сможем выступать! Бо Гван — прирожденный драммер!

Сон Чи Ю закатывает глаза: два дебила — это сила.

— А сам-то чего не в школе? — спрашивает Бо Гван.

— Устал слушать о том, какая мы с Юн Филом мерзкая парочка голубков.

— Так ты правда поцеловал его при всех? — выпаливает Эгни.

— Правда.

— А я думал, Бо Гван гонит!

— Эй, когда я гнал!

— Ладно-ладно, успокойся и поставь стол на место, у нас нет денег оплачивать ущерб.

— А Юн Фил дома отсиживается? — Бо Гван послушно ставит на пол стол, с которого Сон Чи Ю чудом успел убрать коктейль.

— Занимается с Су Ен, в школе или у нее дома, не знаю, — говорит Сон Чи Ю. — Так что у нас выходит. Судя по составленному Суккубом портрету, это, вероятно, девушка, хорошо ладит с техникой, но не слишком хорошо — с парнями. Поэтому основной мотив — зависть. Она устраняет успешных девчонок, у которых все путем в отношениях, причем с помощью этих самых отношений.

На самом деле, Сон Чи Ю даже не хочется наделять эту неудачницу гордым статусом серийной убийцы. Она жалкая. И зависть ее жалкая. Всегда можно взять и что-то изменить в себе, а не убирать с дороги тех, кто напоминает, насколько ты ущербный.

— Все так, — кивает Эгни. — Но в эту схему не вписывается Юн Фил и поддельное видео. Она не могла завидовать Юн Филу, а про то, что вы… кхм… вместе, заговорили уже потом.

— Но она знала Юн Фила, — говорит Бо Гван. — Это что-то личное.

— Например, давно влюбленная девушка, на которую он не обращал внимания, — рассуждает вслух Сон Чи Ю. — Она не красотка, парни за ней толпой не бегают, и единственный, кто ей нравится, в упор не замечает ее как девушку. А потом она видит…

Поцелуй. Поцелуй камера записала, все остальное было смонтировано, но поцелуй остался нетронутым. Каково такой девушке узнать, что объект ее мечтаний предпочитает парней?

— Давно влюбленная, говоришь? — неожиданно хмурится Бо Гван.

— Неужели нашего мистера “сто кило мускулов, один грамм мозгов” озарила гениальная идея? — усмехается Сон Чи Ю, но Бо Гван даже не меняется в лице.

— Я очень надеюсь ошибиться, но, кажется, одну такую девушку я знаю.

— Ну давай уже, не томи.

— Это Су Ен. Насколько я в курсе, она в него втрескалась еще в детском саду, — начинает Бо Гван, но Сон Чи Ю уже не дослушивает.

— На вас школа, — кричит он, несясь к мотоциклу.

***  
Дверь в квартиру Су Ен приоткрыта, словно Сон Чи Ю приглашают войти. Он медленно обходит каждую комнату и не находит и следа того, что здесь кто-то был совсем недавно. Что эта двинутая сделала с Юн Филом?

Он замирает, когда слышит щелчок дверного замка. А следом за ним включается генератор комнатной температуры: знакомая история, только в прошлый раз одинокий пенсионер чуть не сгорел заживо, а сейчас прибор настроен на охлаждение воздуха. И цифры на нем стремительно ползут вниз.

Сон Чи Ю несется к двери, но новейший кодовый замок не взломать простой грубой силой. Он подходит к окну: пуленепробиваемое стекло, ну конечно. Чокнутая сучка все продумала, и целью ее был не давний возлюбленный, а тот, кто, по ее мнению, посмел встать на пути ее счастья. 

Сон Чи Ю все же пробует расколотить окно сперва стулом, потом раздобытым на кухне молотком для отбивания мяса. Без толку. Когда он переходит к следующему окну, на ресницах появляются крупинки снега. Да, пожалуй, он одет слишком легко для зимнего курорта.

Людей на улице нет, середина рабочего дня, впрочем, кричать все равно бесполезно: стекло не только пули не пропускает, но еще и обеспечивает шикарную звукоизоляцию.

Сон Чи Ю присаживается в углу, вспоминая, что в таких ситуациях нужно пытаться сохранить как можно больше тепла. И кислорода, который втекает в легкие ледяным потоком. Последнее выходит плохо: он просто не может контролировать дыхание, думая, что чертова стерва уготовила Юн Филу. Тот ведь доверял ей, называл подругой. Это слишком тяжелый удар, особенно после смерти мачехи.

Сон Чи Ю не выдерживает. Он пытается согреться, круша все, что попадает под руку. На датчике температура уже ушла в минус, его всего трясет от пронизывающего холода. Тогда он разбивает и датчик, но это ничего не меняет.

Он бессильно опускается на пол, сжимает отмерзшие ладони между коленей. Сейчас бы одну из карт, которыми Юн Фил сражается с Хаммером. Огненный взрыв. Квартиру бы разнесло, конечно, и пару соседних зацепило. Зато согрелся бы.

— Эй, солнышко! — внезапно врывается в сознание голос Хаммера. — Или тебя уже можно звать снеговичок?

— Какого хера тебе надо? — рычит Сон Чи Ю.

Он даже не понимает, настоящий ли голос или галлюцинация, порожденная отмороженным мозгом. Все может быть. Но на нем был микрофон, и не факт, что холод на него повлиял. А если это все же глюки, Сон Чи Ю предпочел бы увидеть сейчас Юн Фила. Голым. Жаждущим. Кончающим. В момент оргазма тот особенно красивый.

— Да вот, помочь тебе решил. Я, правда, не обязан, потому что мы с Прирожденным Героем разрешили все наши противоречия, но я все-таки не бессердечный, не могу смотреть, как ты помрешь после всего, на что он ради тебя пошел.

— К делу, — Сон Чи Ю едва удается отлепить примерзший к небу язык.

— Океюшки. У куколки в спальне — консоль. Подключишься, сможешь уничтожить датчик.

Дальше Сон Чи Ю не дослушивает. Вскакивает — и откуда только берутся силы — и несется в спальню.

Очки приходится сперва отодрать от стола и очистить от намерзшего льда, но провода в норме, и Сон Чи Ю подгружается к игре. 

Навстречу ему выходит монстр из льда и стали, размахивающий пылающим голубым мечом. Тоже ледяным, видимо. Так вот как работает код у этой сучки!

Сон Чи Ю рассматривает набор карт — ничего не изменилось с прошлого раза, у него все еще первый уровень.

— Я приготовил для тебя кое-что внушительное, — смеется Хаммер, и среди карт вдруг обнаруживается еще одна.

Сон Чи Ю, не раздумывая, запускает ее, и в руках появляется массивный гранатомет. Вот это — отлично! Это — то что надо!

— Только смотри, не покалечь своего помощника, — предупреждает Хаммер и пропадает. 

А перед Сон Чи Ю внезапно возникает Юн Фил с привычным мечом на перевес

— А ты что тут делаешь? — фыркает Сон Чи Ю.

— Ломаю замок, — бросает тот и прыгает в сторону, туда, где шатается уже порядком израненный монстр, похожий на игровой автомат.

— Я бы и сам справился, — замечает Сон Чи Ю и стреляет в ледяного громилу. — Уж двоих-то уложить — плевое дело.

— Не забывай, что в реальности ты сейчас больше похож на ледяную скульптуру.

— Красивую скульптуру. Дома поставишь, будешь любоваться.

— Дебил, какой же ты дебил! — бросает Юн Фил и исчезает из поля зрения.

Сон Чи Ю замечает, что его выстрел не нанес монстру особого урона, и палит еще раз, и снова, и снова, пока не патроны не подходят к концу.

— Я пустой, — кричит он.

— Я почти, — Юн Фил снова выдает свой гениальный прыжок и втыкает меч противнику прямо в середину черепа.

Ледяной рыцарь подходит к Сон Чи Ю и замахивается, голубой меч завораживающе искрит, и Сон Чи Ю только в последний момент успевает использовать карту взрыва. Его самого относит в сторону, но громила вылезает из воронки целым и невредимым.

— Я иду! — кричит Юн Фил.

Но Сон Чи Ю видит только голубой меч, который рыцарь швыряет в него будто копье. 

Сон Чи Ю впервые страшно умирать. Ему, способному нанести себе смертельную рану, чтобы победить созданного искусственным интеллектом противника, ему, готовому сдохнуть, лишь бы до конца остаться свободным.

Он смотрит на меч, вонзающийся ему в грудь, стискивает руками гарду и закрывает глаза. Вот значит, как это. И не больно даже. Просто рано. Слишком рано, ведь он только начал жить.

***  
Он просыпается в своей кровати, которую лунный луч, пробившийся сквозь неплотно прикрытые шторы, расчертил неоновыми полосками.

— Я жив? — спрашивает он, сам не зная у кого.

И тут же становится тяжело дышать, потому что кто-то большой и горячий стискивает его в стальных объятьях и мокро дышит в шею.

— Эй, Юн Фил, опять сопли распустил? — усмехается Сон Чи Ю. — Давай, соберись, тряпка!

— Ты не понимаешь! — бормочет тот, так и не отпустив его от себя. — Сначала мама, потом Су Ен, ты даже не представляешь, что она делала… и что говорила… После всего я не мог… тебя тоже… Но ты не понимаешь.

— Ладно, не понимаю. Я ж бездушный урод, а ты чего хотел? Отпусти меня, дышать трудно.

Юн Фил тут уже отстраняется и тихо бормочет:

— Прости.

— Значит, Су Ен созналась?

— Да. Это какой-то кошмар.

— Тебе еще повезло, что ты был не с ней. Кстати, а где ты был?

— С Хаммером, — грустно отвечает Юн Фил.

— С этим психом?!

— Так было нужно.

— Зачем?

— За этим, — Юн Фил протягивает ладонь под лунный луч, и Сон Чи Ю замечает крохотное устройство, о предназначении которого он даже не догадывается.

— И что это?

— Еще когда мы сражались с кодом, у всех были нанопередатчики, помнишь?

— Ага, потом у всех их извлекли и только мне оставили. Главному из психов! — гордо произносит Сон Чи Ю.

— На самом деле, Хаммер обезвредил их гораздо раньше. Он изобрел эту штуку и выключил наши передатчики. Все, кроме твоего. 

— Блядь, не зря меня всегда бесил этот ублюдок! — фыркает Сон Чи Ю. — Постой, если ты все время был с Хаммером, кто тогда взял Су Ен?.

— Бо Гван и Эгни. Прижали ее, и она во всем созналась, — горько вздыхает Юн Фил. — А я был с Хаммером. Проиграл ему сто сорок семь раз в обмен на эту штуку.

Сон Чи Ю не знает, что сказать. Ему хочется наорать на придурка, но тому сейчас, вроде, и так нелегко; мачеха, потом подруга… И все же — так просрать свой статус всего лишь ради него?

— Значит, теперь ты можешь управлять моим нанопередатчиком? — спрашивает он. — Убить меня в любой момент или отключить его насовсем?

— Да. Вообще-то я собираюсь его отключить.

Сон Чи Ю смотрит на его лицо, грустное, даже в полумраке комнаты. Ему хочется сделать что-то, чтобы Юн Фил снова улыбался. Смеялся. Был самим собой. Прирожденным героем.

Он протягивает руку и накрывает ею ладонь, в которой Юн Фил держит передатчик.

— Ничего не делай. Просто оставь его у себя.

— Что? — вздрагивает тот. — Ты не хочешь, чтобы я отключил эту штуку? Но с ней тебя в любой момент… Даже если ты ничего не натворишь! Просто моча кому-нибудь в голову ударит, как вот Су Ен!

— Насколько я знаю, управление им есть только у Суккуб. А ей я еще могу пригодиться, не зря она меня сразу оставила в живых.

— Но все же…

— Зато теперь у чертова Хаммера нет надо мной власти, — усмехается Сон Чи Ю. — Оставь это у себя. Мне будет спокойнее от того, что оно у тебя.

— Уверен?

— В тебе?

— Во всем.

— Не знаю. Я давно уже ни хрена не знаю, просто если моя жизнь и должна быть в чьих-то руках, то пусть это будут твои.

Юн Фил придвигается ближе и обнимает его за плечи. Он приятно теплый, особенно когда Сон Чи Ю еще слишком ясно помнит, как замерзал в ледяной пустыне квартиры Су Ен.

— Суккуб мне еще кое-что сказала, — начинает Юн Фил. — Про ваш с ней уговор.

— Я не буду убивать Су Ен, — отвечает Сон Чи Ю. — Если тебя это волнует.

— Почему ты передумал?

Сон Чи Ю поворачивает голову и мягко касается губами его щеки. На этот раз та идеально гладкая, а значит, Юн Фил все-таки не просиживал тут часами, дожидаясь, пока Сон Чи Ю окончательно оттает.

 

— Потому что она глупая и слабая девчонка, а таких убивать — себя не уважать.

Юн Фил смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Что? — спрашивает Сон Чи Ю.

— Я думал, ты скажешь что-нибудь о том, что она мой друг, и я и так многих потерял в последнее время…

— А тебе так важно, что я говорю?

— Нет. Мне важно, что ты делаешь, — отвечает Юн Фил и, сползая вниз, устраивает голову у него на плече.


End file.
